Forgiveness
by geniakay
Summary: What could have and should have been between Carly and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story was written along time ago when Sonny and Carly first slept together. This is my first time posting on this site. Please read and enjoy. **

**FORGIVENESS**

Written by geniakay

Prologue

After the fallout of Sonny sleeping with Carly and Jason finding out, several situations began to unfold. Jason refuses to deal with Sonny in any shape or form. He is still nursing his wound from Moreno with the help of Liz and Bobbie.

Chapter 1

Jason's Old Room at Jake's 

Jason sits on the edge of the bed with a grimace on his face. Several thoughts run through his mind at once, "I've got to get out of here! I can't be caged up. I'll go crazy but I won't go back to Liz. She's my friend and has really helped me out. But it's time to get her out of this mess. It's not safe for me, and definitely not for her."

"Where will I go? I will not go to Sonny! Maybe…no, it's still too hard. I can't even look at her right now, if ever. But," he thinks with a sad smile, "she'd still help me out even now." A knock at the door shakes him out of his thoughts. He stands up with a slight twinge of pain, a reminder of his recent bout with Moreno.

He opens the door..,

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, "Maybe I shouldn't even be here," she thought. "He doesn't want me here. And I don't think I can stand to see that look of hurt, anger, and hatred for me that I see in his eyes. But I have to seem him at least one last time."

"…Carly what the hell are you doing here!?! Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to see you right now! Why can't you just leave me alone? Why do you push so hard? It's always about you, isn't it? Why did I ever think that you'd change?" he sadly ended his tirade.

"I…I won't bother you anymore, Jase, but…this needed to be said." She walks through the door passed him to a corner in the room. She eyes the room, cautiously from this corner. Then a twinkle gleams in her eyes as she remembers. A small smile peeks out across her lips. Jason watches her intensely. For just an unseen, moment, his ice-blue, rock hard stare softens as he realizes, from Carly's expression, that she too valued the time they spent here together in Jake's in this room. Just as quickly as it appeared, that softness in Jason's eyes disappeared. Carly feels his stare on her. She looks up. Expecting what exactly she hopes to see, she doesn't know. But what she does know is that what she sees in Jason's eyes isn't it.

"Well just get on with it."

"Jase…Jason, I know that what I'm about to ask you is not something that you can give me right now, if ever, but I need to ask it. Uh…whatever we were to each other, whether real or imagined, said or unsaid, it was always clear that we were friends. Actually you were one of the two friends, real true friends, which I've ever had. And just like with Carly Roberts, I messed up. I messed up BIG time. Jase, well, friends forgive and accept. I already know that, like it or not, you do accept me exactly as I am…the good, the bad, and the ugly…especially the ugly," she laughs an unusually nervous throaty laugh. Jason listens and catches her tone. She looks at him intensely, pausing—getting no reaction from his stoic face, she swallows and continues on…

"I need for you to forgive me. I know I have no right to ask, but maybe one day…just maybe. Maybe even I can forgive myself. Well…Well," she stutters, "I'll be on my way. Jason, regardless of this, uh situation, always treat yourself good. Be happy, fall in love, you'll find the right one; she'll make you happy. I'm just sorry I'm not the one…" A tear falls down her cheek, " Damn," she thought, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

She starts for the door, as she reaches for the knob, Jason catches her wrist with is strong hands. He can fee his heart race to the same beat that pulses through the veins of her wrist. "Carly, I already thought I fell I love with the girl that could make me happy," he whispered. The look in her eyes told him that had finally hurt her like she had hurt him when he saw her bouncing down the stairs at Sonny's in **only **Sonny's white dress shirt. Amazingly enough, it didn't make him feel any better. Creating that look in her eyes just worsened his hurt. He went on as he let go of her wrist, "I'll try to forgive you, but I can't make any promises about things that I don't know." She nods to him understandingly.

Now they are only inches away from each other, leaning in towards one another… **_So close_**. Jason can feel her breath on his skin. **_So close_**, Carly can smell that smell of soap and leather that she knew to be Jason. **_So close_**… That maybe if their lips just touched, even briefly, forgiveness could start. At least that's what each thought simultaneously**_. So close_**!

Just then, "Carly, what are you doing here? Can't you just leave him alone. Just get out of here! Haven't you hurt him enough?" With the sudden intrusion, Carly retracted from the closeness of Jason's gaze. And he noticed…his temples started to throb in anticipation of Carly's reaction. But the typical reaction of lashing out in fierce anger to defend herself and acting before she thought was not what Jason viewed. Instead, to his amazement, he saw Carly's pained look and was unbelievably shocked when he heard Carly's hoarse whisper to Liz, "You're right, I have hurt him enough. So Liz, be his friend and take care of him. I'll, uh, I'll be on my way. And I won't bother you or Jase anymore." To Jason she said, "Jase, I'm so sorry, really I am. I'm sorry that I always mess up a good thing. And you were, besides Michael, the best thing that ever happened to me. Always remember, Michael loves you. I love you. And in my heart and Michael's and in yours, too, you'll always be his father." As she left, one lonely tear trickled down her cheek. With all the strength she could muster, she kissed Jason's lips softly, and then his cheek, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time, but somehow realizing that it probably was. She walked out of that room at Jake's brokenhearted, not even having the strength to turn back and look one last time. If she had, she would have seen a stunned Liz and a sadden Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiveness 

Chapter 2

"Jason, don't tell me that you bought that Carly line? She's doing it again…getting to you. I don't even know why you let her?"

"Liz, not now," Jason warned.

"Okay, Okay. I just came by to see if you got everything you need over here. I really don't understand why you left the studio. You know you didn't have to."

"Liz, not now, okay? I'll have to talk to you later. I need to get out of here."

"I could go with you…if you want."

"No…no, I need to be alone right now. I need to think. Just lock up when you leave. See ya' later," and with that Jason was gone.

"Damn, Carly! She had Jason once, shoot even twice. But she's not going to take him away from me. I just won't let her. Not now, he's all I have…he's the closest person to me since Lucky's death. I can't loose Lucky and him, too. I'll just wait right here for him. I'll fix this place up a little and make it **_our_** special place. I hope Carly meant what she said about leaving us alone, but if she didn't, I'll just have to make Jason realize how special I am to him.

Carly leaving Jason's Room at Jake's 

"I don't know why I always do that to myself? I love him so much…I've never loved anyone like him," she thinks as she makes her way out of Jake's. She finally heads to her favorite spot out on the docks. She's done the hardest she's ever had to do, but she made a promise to change her life and her son, Michael's, life for the better…so two more decisions to follow through with. As she sits and gathers up her confidence, she absent-mindedly twiddles her thumb and forefinger around her most valued treasure—her gold **CAROLINE** key chain Jason had given her. She sits there and the tears start to fall…once they do, she becomes helpless to stop them.

Jason turned and saw the last person he was prepared for. He knew how to react to Carly…yes, she had hurt him, and maybe they wouldn't be together, but friends…yes, and always. He knew immediately that that wouldn't change. That's how they started…sort of…but always accepting each other for their horrible faults; for their sins that they had transgressed on others, but especially for those they have imposed on each other, always forgiving each other. It would be hard, and it would take time, but in an instant, he realized that Carly would always drive him crazy, and he kind of liked that. But now staring Sonny in his dark eyes, Jason felt like he'd never know this man again, or was it that he never really knew him at all…this man who was like a father, later a brother…like a boss, later a partner…like a friend, later a confidant, had betrayed him. Carly might not really know how he felt towards her. How could she, every time he showed her the slightest bit of affection, he immediately pushed her away. He had purposely confused her so he wouldn't have to admit to her or himself how he felt. He wasn't ready for that yet, if ever. Carly didn't know all this, so what did was somewhat his fault he rationalized. But Sonny knew. Sonny had known every little thought that crept into his mind about Carly except for those extremely intimate. "So why, Sonny? Why?" he thought.

"So you still can't get enough of that tramp? What's with you, Jase? I've never seen you like this, not even when Robin betrayed you. I **_know_** she's a good piece of ass…but don't know that's all that she really is?"

"Sonny, not now," was all Jason could manage. He was so full of hatred for this man he had once loved so dearly. "Right now, we talk about business…okay," really not asking, but making a statement. "Everything else is off limits for now."

"Okay, Jason, I'm just trying to warn you. Don't make the same mistakes I did…." He stopped short when he saw the scowl on Jason's face. "Tomorrow come by around one or so…we'll discuss business then."

"Alright…make sure that Benny's there…if he's not, I don't know if I'll stay." With that Sonny left. Jason once again turned his attention completely towards Carly. With a sigh of relief, he found her still there. "Okay," he said to himself, "Just do it…you want to talk to her. So go over there and do it."

"Carly…" she immediately brushed her tears away. "Just like her," he thought, "never let anyone see how vulnerable you really are…just like men," Jason thought next.

"I'll be leaving…I'll let you have this spot. Besides, there are two things that I really need to do today, and crying about it won't get it done. So see ya', Jase," she said hurriedly.

"Carly…uh, Carly wait! I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you about earlier."

"You really, uh, want to talk to me, Jason? Or do you want to just scold and yell at me like I'm some child? I know you have the right, actually, that would be better than the silent treatment you've been giving me; but, right now I can't. I have something very important to do. I should have done this along time ago."

"Carly, don't lie to me, please. I don't think I could stand it. If you don't want talk now, okay. But we will talk and soon," more stern than he had planned. He realized this and added, "I don't want to yell—just talk."

"Really?" she questioned. He nodded his yes. "Okay, Jase, but I really have a couple of things, important things, to take care of. So how about tomorrow? Around one? Then I can tell you even more."

"Tomorrow's fine, but before one. Kelly's for lunch at noon?"

"Sure, Jase…if that's what you want. I think we really will have lots to discuss tomorrow."

"You are right, Carly. I especially want to hear about your important things. But Carly, for now, and maybe always, just friends. Let's work on being friends again. Everything else between us, whatever t was or will be, needs to wait, okay. No pressure…I can't have pressure. But I want you to be my friend…I need you to be my friend. And I think you need that too."

"Okay, Jason. You are right…**_friends." _**She hugs him to her on impulse. For a quick second, she realizes what she had done and pulls back a little. Jason just looks down at her with his blue eyes, and for once in a long while, she saw that special twinkle in his eyes. **Her twinkle**. Then she flashed that smile that she saved for just Jason; not even her son got to see Jason's smile. He noticed and pulled her into a familiar embrace. He thought it and as if she read his thoughts out loud, she sighed into that collar that smelled like soap and leather; that smelled like Jason….

" Feels like home." She thought she had whispered this to herself until she heard.

"For me too, Carly…for me too." They reluctantly let go of each other and said their good-byes.

Carly headed off to complete her mission. "This time, let's really start anew," she thought, "No more lies, at least not to Michael, not to Bobbie, and not to Jason."

Jason headed out for home…he gave one more look back at her and smiled. "Just may be," he thought, "we're going to be alright." He continued back to his room at Jake's not expecting and not really even prepared for what was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgiveness 

Chapter 3

At the Brownstone 

"Bobbie…Bobbie…Momma, are you here?" Carly shouts as she enters the Brownstone.

"Carly, hey baby, what's all the shouting about? Is everything okay with you and Michael? Is Jason okay? What is it?"

"Well Momma, you might need to sit down for this…"

Back in Jason's Room at Jake's 

Liz gets ready as she hears Jason's keys turn in the door. She had placed scented candles all over the room. She stood their in what she considered to be sexy, baby blue cashmere sweater that hugged her in all the right places, and black fitted leather knickers and high heeled black sandals…

Jason opens the door…just thinking of the conversation he and Carly had just had. He really was wandering about her **_important_** things and was kind of apprehensive. But he found himself greatly anticipating lunch with her tomorrow. He flipped on the light switch not even noticing Liz. Then the strong aroma of the scented candles rose to feel his nostrils. Only then did he see Liz. "Liz what's going on here?"

She flashed him a smile, "I thought we could eat in and have a little fun. Is that okay?"

"Well not actually…sorry Liz, I have several things I need to do tomorrow. So if you don't mind, I think I'm going to call it a night." He noticed the hurt look in her eyes, kind of like Carly's when he had unintentionally hurt her feelings. And valuing Liz's friendship, he continued, "But we'll get together later, okay?"

"Sure Jason," was all she said. After a friendly goodbye, Liz left.

As she walked down the steps away from Jason's room, all she could think, "This has something to do with Carly. I just know it does. Well, she's not going to get him back. I won't allow it! No matter what!"

At the Brownstone 

"Carly…I don't really know what to say. But I understand some of what's going on better now."

"You hate me, too, don't you, Momma?"

Bobbie hugs Carly to her, "No, no. I don't hate you, honey. I actually understand. When you love somebody, but don't, won't or can't understand and trust that they love you back…you do some very stupid things. I know all about that. I also know, believe it or not, true love, the real kind; the kind you and Jason have, lasts forever…even if the relationship doesn't. I say that not to squash you hopes, but to give you hope. You may not end up together, but when you love like that, you will always be apart of each other's life. I know that isn't exactly what you want. But trust me, that's valuable. That kind of love last always and it seems to forgive the unforgivable.

"I think I'm starting to realize that. I see that with…you know…you and Roy. I even see that with Luke and Laura…I don't know them all that well, well not them together anyway, but I think I really learned that believe it or not in that quacky Quatermaine house. How else would Alan and Monica still be together. And if Lila, she's such a good woman, can be married to that devil, Edward…she must really love him. Momma, what's kind of funny, even AJ sees that. He wants us to be like his grandparents. But I told him that I don't love him and he doesn't love me, and that we don't love each other. That what would be best for everyone, would be for us to go our separate ways. That Michael would be better off with two parents that could be friendly to each other than with two that hate each other. And if we stayed together, that's what would eventually happen."

"What did AJ say to that, Carly?"

"He said that we would learn to love each other. And if I couldn't love him for some faint hope that maybe Jason would love me…to get over it. Because he won't ever love me. AJ says that Jason likes the little girlish innocence…couldn't I see that. He said, 'Look at the ones Jason already chose,' Carly started to weep as she continued on, 'first Robin, somebody I'll never be and now Elizabeth Webber…' He also asked me if I actually thought that I could compete with their girlish charms. AJ then went on to say that I was a lot of things, but girlish and innocent was something that I hadn't been in a long time if ever. Before he went up to bed, he turned around and said that if Jason did happen fall for me by some sort of twisted miracle, that ONE; Michael was **_HIS_** son and not Jason's, TWO; that I was his wife and not Jason's and THREE; if I tried to leave, I could, but Michael would never leave…"

"Honey, you are going to be alright."

"Yes, Momma, that's why I came to see you…I was wondering if Michael and I could stay here, with you. For just a little while, at least. I'm divorcing AJ. No matter what. I will not be intimidated by him anymore. Yesterday, I went to see Scott Baldwin. He says we have a chance, but I can't do a couple of things. I can't run to Jason for help. I can't ask AJ for any type of money, except for the baby, and I must leave that house before the papers are served."

"What papers?"

"Well, tomorrow morning, if that's okay with you, Momma…"

"Sure Carly, Caroline," she says touching Carly's arm, "All my children under my roof with me. Lucas will love it, too! But I'll have to let you know that Tony comes to see Lucas on occasion. But that's ok. We'll just have to make a schedule so that you know when he's going to be visiting." Bobbie pauses, "So what about early tomorrow morning? I'm off from the hospital and Kelley's.

Carly sight in relief, "Good Momma, the papers to AJ and Jason will be served exactly at 8:30 A.M."

Author's Note

I am sorry that it has taken me awhile to post this chapter and the many others. As we all know, life be hectic. I also want to thank Anita for having this site. It's always relaxing to come her and enjoy just a little bit of fantasy. For those who don't remember, this story takes place after Carly and Sonny slept together, but Jason never left. And here, Lucky is not back yet. At least not yet. Keep looking for him though. You never know, he might just pop up.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	4. Chapter 4

Forgiveness 



Recap: Story takes place before it was found out that Lucky was found. Sonny and Carly never married...and there was never a baby. Jason didn't go away. Other storylines are not key focal points. Characters mentioned are only concerning this story. From this point forward, this is one of the alternative storylines that the writers could have written.

I would like to encourage other writers to continue writing. Tragedy strikes and it is often hard to continue to do the things we need, we want, and we love…but real tragedy is not continuing on with life…just think about it.

All comments and concerns may be sent to 3 part 2

"Jason…?"

"Scott advised that if I was suing for custody, Jason should be notified, especially since he gave up his rights because AJ and I were to make a happy home for Michael, and one house would be less confusing…so he gave up Michael."

"I told Scott this, and he checked into the paperwork surrounding Michael's case…you know what, Jason, provided certain provisions for relenting custody…AJ knew this, and he knew that I didn't, that's why he really wanted us to stay together."

"What were the provisions, Carly?"

"Well if we ever divorce, Jason's custody wouldn't actually reactivate itself, but unlimited visitations by him would go back into effect. So Scott said that I should serve him also…but Jason would never take my baby away from me. But AJ will do whatever he can against me…Scott says that he doesn't really have a case against Jason…and somehow that makes my case better, especially if Jason is on my side," again Carly starts to weep.

"Caroline…it took a lot of courage to tell me everything. Even the stuff about Sonny. I'm very proud of you for that. I love you, Caroline. I might not agree with everything you do, and we are going to argue, but you are my daughter and I'm here you, for always. We'll get through this you, me, Michael, and Lucas; we're Spencers…which makes us survivors."

"Thank you, Momma. I love you, too…Oh, one more thing…When my divorce is final, I want to change my name to Caroline Benson Spencer…if you that's okay with you?

"Carly, that sounds good," Bobbie says as one single tear trickles down her cheek.

"I also want to change Michael's name to Michael Alan Morgan-Quartermaine. I think it would best signify that he is apart of both his fathers. I think it's the right thing to do. I gave Michael both of his dads…one I choose biologically and one I choose, right or wrong, emotionally. Michael should not have to suffer for my choices. Scott says that I can have it changed on the birth certificate without either AJ or Jason's permissions since I am the birth mother and the fathers had to be proven legally in court, remember. Only Michael could change is name then, and only when he turns 16. So I had it changed. So the papers will read **Michael Alan Morgan-Quatermaine**. Do you approve, or did I do something else stupid?"

"Carly…it doesn't matter what I think…you need to be happy with your choices," Carly frowned just a little, "Honey, I honestly think that you are doing the right thing by Michael, Jason, and even AJ, and everyone else…including me. I'm proud of you. So go home get some rest. Things will be better tomorrow."

"Yes, you are right. Momma, tomorrow Michael, Leticia and myself will be here at 8:30 in the morning. Jason and AJ will get served between 8:30 and 9:30. Then I have lunch with Jason at noon…I'll meet you back here around one or so. Is that okay?"

"Sounds good," Bobbie says as Carly puts on her coat to leave. She hugged Bobbie, and Bobbie whispered to her, "Baby, everything is going to be alright. Whatever happens, we have each other. Us Spencer women are some tough cookies; don't forget that. Remember, Carly, I love you."

"I love you, too, Momma," and with that, Carly left the Brownstone feeling a little closer to taking the step of forgiving herself. But she knows that can never happen until she rights her wrongs, especially the wrongs that concern Michael, AJ, and Jason. Yes, Jason, she has to right the wrong she caused between Jason, herself, and Sonny. Carly realizes that this situation may be even more difficult than the divorce and custody case which is next to impossible. But still she knows that she must try. And try she will.


	5. Chapter 5

Forgiveness 

Chapter 4

Carly's room at the Quatermaine Mansion the next morning 

Carly paced around her room. "Carly Benson Spencer, today is the beginning of the rest of your life.

She called her mother to make sure everything for her, Michael, and Leticia was ready. Next, she busied herself with packing up crucial items for herself and Michael. As Leticia got Michael ready for his morning, Carly went to check out what was going on in the house. From Reginald, she found out that Alan and Monica were already off to the hospital. Emily had gone to school and AJ had just left for work. Edward had also gone to the ELQ offices to stand over AJ's shoulder questioning his every move. Carly found Lila in the study finishing off her morning fruit. " Huh…hi, Lila."

"Hello my dear Carly. You are up rather early this morning. Everyone has gone already, I'm afraid you've missed them."

"Lila…I'm just here to see you. I thought I could do this…but you've been so good to me; actually, you've bee the only one good to me. So I thought that I owed you an explanation. I just hope that you understand and go along with my wishes."

"What is troubling you, child? Just tell me…I'll always listen."

"Lila, I know that you know that I am not in love with AJ. I married him to give Michael a family, and I admit at first I did it all for my own personal gain. But when I realized that I could not be married to a person I didn't love, I decided that I had to get out. So that's what I'm doing. I believe that this is what's best for Michael, me, and even AJ."

"I understand Carly…just let AJ be a part of Michael's life."

"I will Lila. I've learned the hard way, but I've learned. AJ has a right to be in Michael's life…just as the rest of his family."

"So, Carly, dear, what about my grandson?"

"I just said I wouldn't take Michael from AJ. I just hope he'll do the same for me."

"No Carly, what about Jason?"

"Lila…I don't really know what you mean?"

"Carly. I've known for a long time how you feel about Jason. I've known since before you and AJ married, but I didn't want to interfere. I've also seen you so sadden, especially in the rose garden. I always assumed that you were dreaming of moments that you and Jason shared, darling."

Carly blushes, "Well I didn't know it was that obvious, at least it is to everyone but Jason."

"No, no, dear. Jason feels the same. He's just not ready to let that wall he's built up around his heart to be broken down. But you know, I know, even suspect AJ knows, that Jason and you have strong feelings for one another. Maybe that's why AJ acts the way he does."

"I'm not choosing one grandson over the other, I'm simply saying that you should let your heart lead you home. AJ, it'll be hard, but he'll move on. He may even find true love for himself then."

"But Lila, my heart's home just won't let me in."

"Be patient…the doors will open. True love is always proceeded by honesty, friendship, and understanding…you and Jason already share that bond. It might have been stretched to its limits, but it won't break. Just be patient. Believe it or not, that's how Edward and I have survived so long."

"Thank you, Lila, for understanding."

"You just remember to bring my great grandson by to see me."

Carly reaches over with tears in her eyes and she hugs Lila, thinking that she sees exactly why Jason loves this lady. Lila is so giving and accepting.

Carly leaves and heads upstairs. She looks over her room one last time before leaving. The taxi she had Reginald call was waiting downstairs. She reaches inside her desk draw for her two most treasured items: the **CAROLINE** key chain that Jason had given her before Michael was born, and the picture of Michael, Jason, and herself together as a family. The picture of a family so long ago…before Robin, the kidnapping, the shooting, Ferncliff, this faux of a marriage, and that awful, awful night. The night she betrayed the only man that she's ever loved, that she'll ever love—Jason. But quickly those sad thoughts vanished and she felt some sort of hope, "Just maybe my family can be together after all." With that thought, she rushed down the stairs to the taxi. Leticia, Michael, and Carly headed for the Brownstone where Bobbie anxiously awaited.

**9:00 A.M. at Jason Morgan's penthouse**

Early the next morning, Jason had decided that his old room at Jake's was not good for him. He kept remembering the passion he and Carly had shared there. He rationalized that friends don't share that type of passion. And he and Carly could only be friends for right now. Plus he knew that the memories he had of Carly would haunt him any where, and his penthouse was just as good as Jake's to sort out all the stuff going on in his head and his heart. So he headed back to his penthouse…the place that Carly and Michael had made a home. He decided that those feelings of family were the only ones he could allow himself to have for Carly right now…if ever.

"Knock, Knock."

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Are you Jason Morgan?"

"Yes, I am. What do you want?"

"Well, I need you to sign for these papers…," he says as he hands Jason a clipboard for his signature.

"What's this all about?"

"I'm afraid I don't know sir. I just know these are legal documents from attorney Scott Baldwin on the behalf of his client, Caroline 'Carly' Benson Spencer. Any more questions you must contact Scott Baldwin. Good luck and good day to you sir."

Jason closed the door and bewilderedly looks down at the legal sized envelop he holds his hand. He thinks, "Carly…Carly Benson Spencer, what happened to the Quartermaine, and what are you up to now? What's going on?"

**9:30 A.M. at the ELQ offices**

"Mr. Quartermaine…" she waited for a response.

"Yes, Shari?"

"You have someone here to see you, Mr. Quartermaine."

"Do they have an appointment?"

"Well, no sir…but I think its rather important and maybe you should come out here…"

"Okay, Shari."

"Do you always just do what your secretary tells you AJ? Remember, YOU are the CEO. You should demand some respect! Especially if no one will willing give it to you. AJ don't show yourself to REALLY be the weakling everyone thinks you are," Edward bellowed to his grandson.

"Not now grandfather. Shari knows I'm working…this must be important or she would not have interrupted me," AJ sternly tells his grandfather as he walks outside of the office to Shari's desk.

"Hello, Mr. AJ Quartermaine?" a young skinny man wearing a wrinkled brown suit inquires.

"Yes, that's me! What do you want and who are you?"

"Well, I am here to inform you that you've been served."

"Dammit AJ…what did you screw up this time?" Edward scolds.

Initially shaken, AJ quickly regained his composure. Ignoring his grandfather, he refocused his attention back to the frazzled you man who had just passed him the legal notice. "Who's suing me?"

"Everything you need, sir, is in the envelop. The contact number of the lawyer representing this case is in there. So good day to you sir." With that said, the young man headed out of the office and towards the elevator.

"What does it say AJ?" Edward inquired.

AJ perused the document quickly. His face flushed and then it harden as he read farther down the page. "Damn her! Damn her! She won't ever get my son!"

"AJ what are you talking about?"

"This document states in essences that Carly Quartermaine is filing for a divorce and suing for custody! Damn her! " AJ reads on, "Caroline 'Carly' Benson Spencer is officially changing her name upon the completion of the divorce. She has…Oh, my God…damn her. Grandfather, she has irreversibly changed the child's, my son's, name to Michael Alan Morgan-Quartermaine!"

"She won't get away with this, AJ. If the little trollop wants a fight she'll get one."

"Grandfather…she has a good case, and a good lawyer—Scott Baldwin."

"She can't have a good case. She was…"

AJ interrupts, "There's something you don't know. I initially married Carly to get Michael and ELQ. That, I won't lie about, not to you, anyway. But when Jason gave up Michael, I checked into the papers. I knew Jason would never give up Michael. First, I figured that Carly must have just pleaded and begged him so things would be easier on Michael. What a fool I was. I realized that Carly would never do that when I found the picture of her **REAL **family," he spat out the word real with such anger and hatred that it even shocked Edward.

"Get on with it, boy…" Edward encouraged.

"Well, grandfather, Jason is always a step ahead of me, even now, it seams," he apologizes to

Edward, " Jason had conditions lined out in these papers. If Carly and I were to end our marriage, no matter who had custody of Michael, Jason at the very least would have unlimited visitation rights. That's why I fought so hard to keep my marriage to Carly. Hell…Jason could even end up with custody of Michael."

"Maybe Carly found this out and just decided to go behind your back and do this."

"I don't think so. Jason and her haven't been seeing each other. The guy I put on her.."

"You had her tailed?" Edward asks with a glint of appreciation in his eyes for the deviousness of his grandson.

"Yes, I thought I'd get something to threaten her with in case she tried to go back to Jason. The only thing the guy found out was that Jason won't even see her. I don't know what she's done to him, but it's bad. He's seeing that Webber girl now, I think…my guy thinks that anyway."

"Well, maybe that's good. Having them fight is in our favor. If we could find out why, that's even better."

"Grandfather," AJ slowly and sternly stated, "when will you learn? No matter what's going on with them…Jason won't betray her, especially where Michael is concerned."

"What about Carly betraying Jason? She's done it before."

"She never intended on betraying Jason…not about Michael. Now that she knows that her case is good…really good, and Scott Baldwin her lawyer…she'll never betray Jason. We're just going to have to fight."

"Okay, we fight for Michael…let the tramp go…and don't give her any money. Damn, AJ, you should have made her sign a prenup."

"Grandfather…Carly's smarter than you think. She didn't ask for alimony, just child support."

"Damn her! But she'll get the fight of her life. She'll panic and then we'll have her."

AJ just smirked. He knew Carly better than his grandfather. Unfortunately Carly only panicked and did foolish things when she was scared. But when her confidence was high, and when she was backed into a corner; especially a corner she figured she could get herself out of, she was a formidable opponent, even more so than Jason in certain situations. Right now she was in both positions…backed into a corner and very confident. She was dangerous.

He knew he'd have to find out what went on between Carly and Jason or everything he'd worked so hard for would come tumbling down around him. There just had to be a way to expose what was going on between Jason and Carly. He'd find it out if it was the last thing he'd do. If it was up to him, he'd be damned if Jason would raise his child. Even now, he felt that Michael was not seeing him as his father, but Jason instead. That hurt him. That sadden him, but most of all, it angered him. He wouldn't be second choice to his son…maybe everyone else, but not to his son.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	6. Chapter 6

Forgiveness 

Chapter 5

At Jason's Penthouse 

Still holding the custody papers, Jason was deep in thought. "What does all this mean, Carly?" he whispered to himself.

He called first Scott Baldwin then his lawyer Alexis Davis Jacks. Jason was determined to know what was going on before he had lunch with Carly. Once again, his temples throbbed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Jason opened the door. "Hey man…Am I interrupting? I know we agreed to one o'clock, but Benny's at the penthouse now…so can we meet?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a few. We have things to discuss."

"Yes, we do."

Sonny's Penthouse. Jason has just entered. 

"Hi, Jason. How ya' doing? We were all worried about you."

"I'm fine, thanks, Benny."

"Let's get down to business men," Sonny looks to Jason then to Benny. He starts, "Jason there are some things that need taken care…"

Jason interrupts, "Sonny, Benny, I'm out. I'm out of the business for good. I want you to either buy me out or I'll buy you out for the warehouse and the bike shop."

Benny speaks up, "Jason…what Sonny's trying to say…we handled Moreno's front man, Sorrel. You're okay. We're okay. You don't have to get out."

"Well, Benny, I had a long time to think. I'm still out. I want to legalize some things." Turning to Sonny, "I want all the ELQ stocks. I'd like the coffee warehouse, but if you need it…for whatever, okay."

Benny tries to protest. Sonny speaks up. "Give him what he wants, Benny. Make it all legal. No ties to me or the organization." Benny looked bewildered and says okay. "I'll be back for your to sign the paperwork about the same time over here tomorrow, Jason."

"I have some people to meet with tomorrow. Can you have this done late tonight?"

"Sure Jason…see ya' latter tonight," with that, Benny was on his way out the door.

Sonny looks at him for a moment. Actually stares at him, "Jason, what's going on?"

"Sonny, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why…you and Carly? I know why she did what she did. I even understand it. I'm not saying I forgive it, not yet anyway, but I understand it."

"Jason…I'm not going to lie to you. I owe you at least the truth. The whole truth. I hate Carly. I hate her for a lot of things. I hate her for what happened between you and Robin. I hate for using Michael to get to you. I hate her for being right about Hannah…I hate for what we did to you…"

"If you hate her so much, then why?"

"Because, I hated you even more. I hated what you and her had together. I hated that you gave up everything for her. I hated that you and her had something I never could. I hated the devotion she had for you, still has for you even now. It reminds me of the devotion Lilly had for me. I hated that you were just as devoted to her child and her. I wasn't to Lilly until it was too late. I hated that she loved you with everything she had, just like Brenda did me. I hated that I saw you beginning to **REALLY LOVE** her. I never could really love Brenda. I hated that you were more of the man than I could ever be. I wanted to hurt you and I knew Carly was weak enough to let me use her. I was jealous of you and I still am. And that's awful, something that shouldn't be." 

"If I could prove to you what Carly was…you and I would be… I don't know, the same again. That's what I thought at the time."

"Well Carly came over here to ask me about you and Liz. So I **let** her believe that you and Liz were more than friends. You should've seen here face. For a minute, I even felt sorry for her; for just a minute. I don't know why a person so loved could be so insecure. So I hurt and she and I used each other the only way we knew to hurt you."

"Sonny…I think I understand…Believe it or not, and this may hurt you…but I am not the boy I was when I woke up as Jason Morgan. The fact is that I am a man now and certain things are important to me. Things that you don't understand and maybe can't accept. And that's what Carly and I have. You, Robin, and even AJ don't understand and it angers you all. That's why you all did the things that you did. Robin tells AJ that Michael is his son. AJ threatens to take Carly's baby from her. You use Carly to hurt me. Robin…I forgave, but I don't think it'll ever be the same between us. AJ…I just don't like him. You….probably the same as Robin. But I need some time."

"And Carly?"

"Well you see, there's one thing you didn't know. Carly doesn't know I love her…not like that, anyway. She's insecure…but we accept and forgive each other. That's what will do now. More than that, I don't know. She accepts that. She understands."

"Jason, how could she not know?"

"I never told her," he says simply. Jason looks at his watch, "I need to go see Alexis…"

"For what?"

"I'll tell you when I get back. Sonny you and I have a lot to work through. So we will. Carly always told me: "Friends, more importantly than even family, have to work at being there for each other." That means telling each other painful truths. That's what we share, Carly and I. And if you and I are to be okay…we'll need to do the same. With time I'll be able to forgive you. But can you forgive yourself?" with that said, Jason was out the door.

Sonny looked out the penthouse windows just thinking about everything that had happened, everything that he and Jason had said, and everything he and Jason still needed to say. "Can I forgive myself?" he whispered.

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	7. Chapter 7

Forgiveness 

Chapter 6

Later at the Brownstone 

" So…Carly…uh, are you going to still see Jason?"

"Yes, I am Momma."

"Well doesn't Jason have the custody papers yet?"

"Scott said that they were delivered along with AJ's. He also said that neither AJ, which I figured he wouldn't, nor Jason wasted anytime contacting their lawyers who in turned contacted him. I'm kind of surprised by Jason…I thought he'd call and yell at me or something saying something like 'Carly what kind of scheme are you running now? And why are you even involving Michael in this?' At least I thought he'd come over here and do something."

"Well at least he didn't break your lunch date."

"Momma, it's not a date," Carly sighed. "Next subject, I need a favor Momma…"

"What is it, Carly?" Bobbie interrupted.

"Well tomorrow at noon, all parties involved in the custody case will be meeting at Scott's law firm. I'm to meet Scott an hour prior to that. I hope you can get off…I'd like you to come with me. I need you to come with me."

Bobbie reaches over and hugs her daughter as they sit on the sofa together. "Sure I'll be there."

"What about work?"

"Well being the head nurse has some advantages. I'll just have to pull rank. I'll be there, I promise."

"Thanks, Momma." Carly looks down at her watch, "I need to leave if I'm going to be on time to meet Jason. If you have to leave, call Leticia…her number's posted on the fridge. Kiss Michael for me. Love ya', Momma," with that all said, Carly was out the door.

Bobbie smiled at the door Carly just walked out of thinking, "She's going to be ok. Michael's going to be ok. AJ will deal with this, and maybe he'll be alright, too. Jason will be ok. Even Jason and Carly together will be ok…things are looking up."

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	8. Chapter 8

Forgiveness 

Chapter 7

Carly Just Entered Kelly's 

"Am I late? Oh, when am I never late. That's me, late…always late. I've always been late all my life…for everything," Carly rambles on nervously.

"Carly, you're not late. Actually, I just got here, so you're right on time," He said as a slight smile passed across his otherwise stoic features.

"Sit down Carly…I have something to say." It was always like Jason to get straight to the point.

Just as Carly went to take her seat at Jason's table, Hannah walked in.

"Well if it isn't the town tramp! Hello, Carly! I'm sure you have a street corner that is missing you."

Carly was inferiorated, but before she could say anything…

"Hannah, don't do this here. Matter of fact, don't do this anywhere. Leave Carly alone. If you see her, walk the other way. Ignore her. Or I'll be forced to let your superiors know that you are harassing innocent civilians. I know that you are already hanging onto your job by a thin string. You do want to keep your job, don't you?"

"Jason, how can you even stand to look at her? She's not worthy of you. Everything I did to Sonny was about a job. When I got to know Sonny, I fell in love with him. I tried everything I could to keep him safe. Carly just wanted to hurt us all."

"Hannah," Jason said calmly and sternly, "Just leave. I don't care about your explanations or excuses. And you don't know Carly…so just stay away from her." With that, Jason ushered Carly to her seat leaving Hannah where she stood.

After sitting down, Carly sniffed back a couple of tears that began to cloud her eyes. "Thank you, Jason. Even now, you still stick up for me. I don't know what I did to deserve your friendship, and even though I don't always show it, I'm truly grateful for it. Maybe she's right about me. I came to Port Charles to build a life for myself. I came here to find out who I was and where I belong. I get here, and everything and everyone I've ever loved I've destroyed. I don't know who I am here, but I really don't have any other place to go. I just know how sad and insecure I am. I know how I set myself up to allow not only myself to fail, but other to fail me. I have let down the four people I've ever loved. Now it's time to atone and ask for forgiveness. Then maybe I'll forgive myself."

As she said her peace, Jason really looked at her…maybe for the very first time since that night with Sonny. He finally saw how scared and insecure she really was. He saw how heartbroken and fragile she was. He inwardly frowned at that thought. Carly's never been fragile. She's always been a fighter.

Finally he spoke, "Your mother, Virginia, loved you, Carly. She knew that you loved her, too. Bobbie loves you; you know that. You are Michael's world and he adores you. And regardless of what's going on between us, you know that I'll always be there for you," "I love you, too, Carly," he whispered, "a part of me always will."

"Thank you, Jason." Carly smiled her sad smile that was now becoming common placed. "I'm sure you want to know about the custody papers."

"I already know. When I got the papers, I called Alexis. She called Scott. I agree with you. I'll be in your corner if AJ decides to fight this."

"You mean when," Carly stated.

"Jason, I don't know how to say this, but AJ is going to make it look like you are a criminal. He's going to make it look like I'm crazy. We'll have to fight."

"Don't worry about AJ, or me for that matter. Take care of Michael and yourself."

"How can I not worry? Where am I going to live? Where am I going to work?" She calms herself down before continuing. "Well at least Bobbie is letting us use the top floor of the Brownstone. So I do have a place to live. Now it's time to get a job."

Jason looks at her, "Carly I'm not associated with Sonny's business anymore. I have all of my ELQ stock, and the coffee warehouse. Everything's going to be okay. I'll make sure you and Michael are provided for."

"I know Jason, and I love you for that, but I need to prove to myself and others that I can take of Michael and myself by myself. I'm still getting a job."

"Ok, if you want," Jason shrugged.

"I'm going to say this…so just listen. I want you in Michael's life. You are his father, Jason…"

"I'll be damned if he is," bellows AJ, "I'm Michael's father, Carly, and I will be forever. He's my son!"

"AJ, this is not the time nor the place. We are all meeting tomorrow. We can do this there. Not here, AJ," Jason says while trying to stay reasonably calm.

"You are always here! Always making people choose between us, brother dear. But my son won't choose. He's my son! You took Carly from me…even after you made it obviously clear to everyone but her, that you didn't want her. You will not take Michael."

"They are not possessions, AJ. You can't take people away from other people. You can't make them love you, AJ."

"AJ," Carly sighs, "we were never yours, especially me. I did at one time really care for you, but that wasn't love. My heart always belonged to someone else," she takes a side glance at Jason then continues, "And jus now at this very moment, I realized I can't make him love me either."

Carly takes a breath and continues, "You're right about Michael. We shouldn't make him choose. It's my fault, I put us all in this situation. Don't make Michael suffer for what maybe should be my punishment. You are his father, AJ…by biology, and because of our time at the mansion, I know our little boy loves you. But, AJ, Jason is his father, too. And yes, it was selfish on my part. I won't lie, I wanted Jason to be Michael's Daddy. In my mind, he was the best and only person my son could have for a father. I gave Michael and Jason to each other. When I couldn't be there, they had each other. I apologize and I admit that I was wrong to keep you away from your son. But, I'm telling you now, I will do everything I can to make sure Jason has a part in his life. I would like for all of us to get together and do the best thing for Michael. But hear me now and here me good, AJ. With everything I have, I won't let you take Michael from me or Jason, ever. So if you want a fight, get ready, " With that said, she rushed past AJ and out the door.

"Jason…"

"Not now AJ," he rushes out the door after Carly. Finally he catches up with her at her favorite spot on the docks. She was once again crying.

"Carly, everything will work out," Jason says as he approaches her. She moves over to allow him room to sit.

"Carly…Carly, I don't know what to say?"

"You can say, 'Carly why did you waste so much time?' Why didn't I just do this in the beginning, Jason? Why didn't I talk this our with AJ after he found out about Michael? Why didn't I just get on that plane with you? Why didn't I fight on your side? Why?"

"Carly don't do that to yourself. Why did I tell Robin **_your_** secret? We wouldn't be here at all if I hadn't."

"No, Jason, why didn't I just wait for you that night? I needed you so badly, but you weren't there…AJ was. I love Michael with all my heart…but in my heart, he's your—yours and mine. AJ is just a sperm donor to me. But I still realize he's Michael's family. And we both know that both types of family are important. Virginia loved me like her own. I loved her…she was my mother. But Bobbie is my mother also, and I love her, too. I needed both of them, and if I knew the truth earlier, and had both of them in my life at the same time, maybe I would not have turned out so badly. Michael will not go through that. He should know both of his fathers. But you know what, Jason," Carly rambles on, "He's AJ's biologically, but he's more like you. He has the same calm blue eyes you have…no matter what type of storm is brewing around him. His baby coos and twirling of my hair soothes me just like the sound of your voice and the softness of your touch. Besides, you two are the only two men I've ever been or will be in love with," She sighs.

They sit in silence for several minutes that seem like a lifetime. Finally, Carly looks down at here watch, "Jason, Bobbie is expecting me. I have to go. You can come by and see Michael if you like. Anytime you want."

She stands up, looks down at him. Gives Jason a quick peck on the cheek. Then she was gone.

Jason sat there for several more moments. He thought, "She's changing…for the better. I'll go see Michael **(AND CARLY) **tonight." He smiled a real happy smile. The first one he really had since he got shot.

"You must be in a good mood, stranger. But I wouldn't know. I haven't seen you in a while. Was that Carly? What did she want," Liz questioned Jason.

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	9. Chapter 9

Forgiveness 

Chapter 8

"Well, Liz, that was Carly. And what she wanted was just between us, ok?"

"Ok, Jason…Well do you need me to help you move your stuff back into the penthouse? You know I'll help, especially since you've helped me so much since Lucky's death."

"Jason, are you listening to me?"

"Uh, sorry Liz. What did you say? Oh…thanks, but my stuff is already moved back into the penthouse. Liz, it's getting late. Do you need a ride home or to your studio?"

"Yeah…but let's go for a ride in the wind before you take me home…ok?"

"Well, I'll have to take a rain check on that ride…I have some things to do before I go to put Michael to sleep."

"You're tucking Michael in, Jason? I'm happy for you…I realize how much you've missed him, but Jason, when did this happen? Is this some sort of plan Carly has to get you back in her life by using Michael?"

"Liz…Carly doesn't use Michael like that, and she never would. Besides, she doesn't have to, because she's never left my life. She knows that if she really needs me, I'll be there for her no questions asked…just like she'd be there for me…" Looking at his watch, "So Liz are you ready to go? It's getting late…I need to go."

Silently fuming, Liz replies, "Jason, go ahead…I'll just go to my studio. I'll be all right. Have a great time with Michael. I'll see you soon. You owe me a ride, or even two."

"Okay Liz…see ya'. And don't stay out here too long." Jason said and was on his way.

Later…At the Brownstone 

Audience picks up in the middle of Bobbie and Carly's conversation.

"Momma…when will I ever learn?"

"I'd say Caroline Spencer…you are learning now. The person I knew six years ago is not the person I know now. I love this person now, and not because she's my daughter, but because of the person herself…and we both know that wasn't always the case. This person is not so selfish; this person thinks of others first…this person is you…you are all that and more…you love hard; you fight, maybe not always fair…but you fight to protect those you love…"

Unbeknown to Bobbie and Carly, Jason enters into the bottom living room while Carly and Bobbie carry on their conversation. Jason starts to make his presences known when he hears Carly speak up, he holds back at the swing door of the kitchen.

"Momma…you are right. I **DO** love hard, so hard in fact, I usually crush those the closest to me. Momma, the one man I've loved, ever loved, ever will love…I ruined. I crushed him without a moments notice. My heart was telling me to do whatever I had to do to protect him and give him what he wanted and needed" she smirks, "except for Robin of course…"

"Of course," Bobbie interjected.

"Well, Momma, my mind just kept rationalizing that even if I hurt him it was just momentary…and everything would be okay once we were together. But my actions were tearing us apart…that's what I know now; and the real truth, even if it kills me…we were never really together…not the way I wanted. I know we had this undeniably strong bond. Robin even knew…but he didn't . Why Momma? Why couldn't he love me? I knew he couldn't he love me? I knew he couldn't and somewhere down deep…I might have wanted to break Jason's heart…like he did mind. I knew not getting on the plane would. Yes, I did want to be here for you after Ruby died because we were starting to get so close…but honestly…I would have left with Jason, but Sonny…"

"What about Sonny?" Bobby asked just like Jason was silently asking himself in the other room.

"Well to make a long story short…Sonny alluded to the fact that Jason could never and would never love me. And if by some miracle he did, he'd fall out of love with me 'cause I'd never be Robin and I was just a lowly tramp that needed a Daddy for her bastard kid and when Jason realized this, he would kick me out on the street and keep Michael."

"Momma, do you know what that did to me…and without thinking and just reaction to my hurt… I tore a whole in Jason's heart. I broke his trust…and now, I may have torn another hole in his heart…one I can't repair. I slept with Sonny and he knows about it."

Jason grimaced at the mention of Sonny touching her that way.

"I don't know what to do to fix this," Carly started to cry again.

"Shush, Carly, don't cry. Let me tell you something. Jason loved you…hell, I think he still does. But you can't force him to show it or even show it the way you want. But he loves you. A man that is honest to the tee, lies for you…a man who only knows Port Charles was willing to turn his life upside down for you, not just your—his son, but for you, too. Carly you didn't see his face the day you walked down the stairs to marry AJ. I did."

"Momma, I just wanted him to stop me…"

"Maybe he loved you so much he let you make your own mistakes no matter what it cost him. Who would you be today if Jason always rescued you?"

"Momma, I don't know…but I really don't know who I am now. I know two things, I love my family and Jason's apart of that family. And I have to atone for my actions against my family. Other than that I don't know too much more…"

"You know I love you…"Jason initially thought, "but how does she know when I'm not for certain all the time myself. I guess it's time to let them know I'm here."

"Anybody home?"

"Dadda, Dadda…" Michael excitedly called from hearing Jason's voice."

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	10. Chapter 10

Forgiveness 

Chapter 9

At Sonny's Penthouse 

"Johnny, is Sonny here?"

"Mr. Corinthos, Ms. Elizabeth Webber is here to see you."

"Okay, send her in."

"So Ms. Webber, how are you?"

"Not so good…let's not beat around the bush."

"What bush would that be Elizabeth?"

"Carly! You do know that she's trying to weasel her way back into Jason's life."

Sonny replies, "Uh Elizabeth, I can't help you…"

"What are you saying, Sonny?"

"Carly never left Jason's life and it seems she never will. I've tried to get rid of that lying little tramp…"

"And she always runs to Jason," Elizabeth finished, "That's got to end, Sonny."

"Elizabeth, Carly doesn't always run to Jason. I've seen it for myself. Jason, seeks her out. Just like now. There's nothing we can do but wait for her to ruin herself."

"No, Sonny…there must be something we can do. Carly cannot be apart of Jason's life."

"Elizabeth…learn from my mistakes, don't make him choose between you and her. And don't even think about making him choose between you and his son. Everyone that has tried to make him give them up is out of his life. Robin, the Quartermaines, except for Lila and Emily, and now me. There's something between those two that is powerful. Something that doesn't happen between two people all that often. I just hope Carly messes up before they realize what's going on between them."

"No, Sonny, you're wrong. Jason cares about me…not Carly," she heads towards the door.

"Elizabeth, be careful. And don't do anything you might regret."

Outside Sonny's door, " I have to get Carly away from Jason. He's all I got now and I won't loose him. Carly will not take Jason away from me."

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	11. Chapter 11

Forgiveness 

Chapter 10

Next day at Scott Baldwin's law office. 

"Carly…we need to present a unified, CALM and STABLE front."

"I understand, Scott. That's why Bobbie's here. Plus it helps knowing that Jason is on my side."

"Are you sure about that? We don't want any surprises…you have a good case without Mr. Morgan's help. Surprises will not help you or Michael."

"She's sure, Scott. Jason would never do anything to take Michael away from Carly," Bobbie reiterates.

"I just…"

"I understand, Scott, but I trust Jason with my life and more importantly, with Michael's life and welfare. He would never do anything to hurt his family. And WE ARE his FAMILY."

"No, I wouldn't …and Carly and Michael are definitely my family," Jason says as he walks into the office conference room.

"Hello, Mr. Baldwin. I'll be representing Mr. Morgan. I, we, thought it would be better if we, you and Ms. Spencer and us, were all seeing eye to eye, so we came early to discuss some things."

Carly eyes the lawyer suspiciously. She knows Jason would never hurt her where Michael was concerned…but her previous experience with Alexis was hard for her to get passed.

As if Jason could read her mind, he spoke up, "It's okay, Carly."

"Well, let's sit down and discuss this," Scott suggested.

After sitting down, "We have planned, withy your okay, what we would like concerning the custody of Michael," Alexis said.

"We're listening," Scott interjected.

"Well, we agree with the name change, except it should be hyphenated to show that 'Morgan' is part of his surname and not a middle name.

"That can be done," Scott said.

"Secondly, we would like to have more than unlimited visitation."

"What are asking for?"

"Same agreement as before…before the termination papers—shared parental custody."

"Carly, what do you think?"

"Jason can have it…but where does he live?" she eyes Alexis first then Jason."

"Ms. Spencer, we maintain that you and only you will be the custodial parent."

"What we are really preparing for is in case of emergencies. If something should happen to you…AJ can never take Michael into that house without Jason's permission."

With a sigh of relief, "Okay…that's all okay with me."

Jason just sits and watches.

"Is that it or is there anything else?" Alexis states, "Well we have to explain Mr. Morgan's termination of rights."

"That's easy…I asked him to, indirectly, for Michael's emotional stability.

"And the kidnapping thing will come back up."

"AJ insinuated that Jason had to be out of the picture entirely, or I would never get to see my baby. I panicked because I felt threaten, so I made the phony claims. Jason never stole Michael. I'm so sorry Jason. I can't believe I said those things about you. You would never hurt Michael like that, or me for that matter."

"It seems like we agree to all your terms," Scott says.

Finally, Jason speaks up, "I am Michael's father…and in saying that I believe that I have the right to say that AJ should only have supervised visits for a time period. He needs to prove that he can be trusted, if that's at all possible."

"We agree, Mr. Morgan."

"One more thing," Alexis speaks up, "Mr. Morgan also wants to contribute to Michael's daily living. We are proposing a generous child support agreement."

"Jason…you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I'm his father…and that what fathers do. They take care of their children financially and emotionally."

"No offense, Mr. Morgan…but you have ties to organized crime…"

"Alleged ties, Mr. Baldwin," Alexis interjects.

"Well…to be blunt, your money would only damage our cases."

"Mr. Baldwin, my client is a legitimate business man. He has all his ELQ stocks; a profitable coffee import/export business…that I assure you to be clean and legitimate. He has recently bought a sizable amount of stock in the computer software company—Microsoft, plus stock in a few other profitable companies."

"Well hearing all that and knowing that you have proof to support these claims…we agree to the child support agreement you proposed."

"One more concern…"Alexis voices, "Carly, where will you be working?"

" I will be attending some design classes at PCU…" she smiles at Jason as they share a secret moment of remembrance of design classes of the past, "and I have acquired a position as assistant fashion designer at Wyndam's ."

Carly watches as Jason's eyes warm up and flicker with surprise, but also pride from hearing her new career development.

"If there's nothing else, I want to go call Leticia to check on Michael."

"That's good Carly…We all agree to everything. Now Alexis and myself will put everything into legal forms for you to sign before AJ's law team shows up."

"I'm going to call the hospital," Bobbie spoke up. On her way out of the conference room, she hugs Jason and Carly.

"Carly, I'll walk with you. You can use my cell phone to call Michael and Leticia."

"Okay, Jason. I'd like that." 

Author's Note

I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


	12. Chapter 12

Forgiveness 

Chapter 11

Next day at Scott Baldwin's law office. 

Once alone in the hallway, Jason turns Carly to him. His warm blue eyes are clouded by so much uncertainty between them. He smiles anyway.

Carly releases the breath she didn't even know that she had been holding. She always felt lost, but when she looked in his eyes…she found her way home. She shivers, she hopes it's just internally and that Jason didn't noticed, as he reaches to push a wayward strand of her golden-brown locks behind her ear. She always cherished those moments.

Jason loved touching her. It was to his surprise and probably to the surprise of others, more a touch of security and comfort than one of sexual desire. Yeah, sure he desired her, but more than that, he received a feeling of understanding and acceptance. It was a feeling he craved since Jason Quatermaine's accident. He rarely received it and it was only given unconditionally to him by Carly. So the habit of tucking her hair behind her ear and away from her cheek was born.

He leaned in rather close…closer than the two have been in a long time.

"I want to kiss her," he thought. "So do it," was his next thought.

"Oh my God, he's going to kiss me," Carly panicked. But her heart still fluttered with excitement and anticipation.

Instead Jason whispered, "I'm really proud of you, Carly. This is our family. You, me, and Michael. Nothing is more important. No more schemes, no more lies between us. We fight together; we'll win. It's all that matters. Us together…forever." Catching her off guard, he leans in for the kiss that should have taken place earlier. It was bittersweet. It was cleansing. It was a new beginning. And they both knew it.

Carly breaks the kiss, "Jason what about…"

"Carly…never mentioned that again. I don't want anyone to use it against you. As for us, we have history…If we…"

"So this is just about the custody case?" she said obviously sadden.

"No Carly…it's not. And I know I want Michael and YOU in my life. I want you and more than a friend and a co-parent. I want you! I need you! I LOVE YOU!!"

Carly's heart fluttered at that declaration. Her eyes became misty. She wanted to interject, but the determined look in Jason's eyes persuaded her to keep her peace for the moment.

"Carly, I've wanted to tell you that for so long. Every time I was ready to, life just kept knocking us off our feet. We have a past…it hasn't always been great, hell it hasn't even always been good. It's been tense, stressful, heart aching, and disappointing, and hurtful. But it's ours. It's our past. And with all that, I also know it's been suffocating…it's been suffocating because mind, my heart, my soul won't let you go. It never will. I've tried to get you out of my life…oh, God, there's been times that I told myself that I never wanted to see you again…but I CAN'T LET YOU GO. Others taught me how to live. You taught me how to FEEL. I'm happy with you. I think about you when you're not around. I miss you when I tell you to stay away from me… I'm not saying this right."

With tears streaming down her face, "You're doing just fine."

Taking a deep breath, "Carly, I'm hurt by everything you've done to me. From your stupid scheme with AJ…to what happened between you and Sonny. But I never can let you go. I know and you knew it. So why fight it? I'm tired of pretending that you are not the only one for me. The moment I forgave you…I knew I loved you. I knew I'd always forgive. I just hope you forgive me."

"Oh Jason, of course all is forgiven between us. I love you and only you Jason. Do you know how I prayed to hear those words. I've wanted to hear you say them before I even knew it was you who would say them. When I was little girl living in Florida with my Momma Virginia and her husband left us when I was about 7 or 8 because he didn't have enough love for her and me together. I always wanted a man who would always love me…no matter how many times I screwed up. I learned early that I'd always screw up. Even though I didn't say anything, I knew you where that guy. So I did the only thing I knew how to do…FIGHT. I fought for you because I loved you and I even fought against you for the very same reason.

"Well it paid off. You got me now. I just ask three things from you."

"Okay Jason…"

"You haven't heard the three things yet."

"It doesn't matter, I love you and now I have you."

"It matters to me, Carly," Jason pauses, "Carly, I need you to trust me…trust me enough to not lie to me, to not scheme. Trust me to know that I will do everything humanly possible for Michael, you, and me to be family. Trust me enough to believe in my love for you even when I don't say it. Secondly, I need you to love me like you always have, unconditionally. Thirdly, we fight together here on out. You and me as a family…to loving parents who love their child and each other. And a reasonable time after you're divorce from AJ and the custody issue, we make our family legal and whole in front of God."

"Jason, are you…?"

"Yes I am." He pauses, "I was going to say all this after today…later, you know after this custody situation was cleared up. But today was right." Jason handed Carly a ruby ring with diamonds surrounding the stone, "For now Carly, I know you can't wear this on your finger, but you can wear it close to your heart." He put a gold chain through the ring and the he place it over Carly's head. She tucked it in here blouse and reached up and softly caressed his stoic face. His happiness was only evident to those who really knew him, fore it could only be seen in the small twinkle of brilliance in his ice blue eyes.

"Yes, Jason…yes." She gave him a tender passionate kiss.

"DING!" The elevators opened. Out walked Edward, a team of lawyers, and finally AJ.

Author's Note

Yes, it took me a long time…a very long time, but I'm finished…for now. I just wanted to thank all the people who are reading my story and are giving words of encouragement. So thank you.

All comments and concerns can be sent to .


End file.
